40k: Operation: Dirtstrike
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: Weiss, a storm trooper, was chosen to be an eliete amongst the ranks of storm troopers, and was sent on a mission with a new squad. This mission, however, is near impossible for a normal human to complete.


Writer's note: This my first time writing about the Imperial Guards, which I feel that I can reach the inner core of pure human easier that space marine's

40k: Operation: Dirtstrike

The storm trooper sergeant sat on his chair on a tall tower, observing the battle drill of his storm troppers against the karskins. The storm troopers worn black armor and the karskins worn green, so they won't confuse ally for enemies. The non lethal las beams flew over the battlefield. A karskin threw a paint grenade at a storm trooper squad, putting the squad out of action. The sergeant turned to the karskin sergeant sitting on the tower opposite to him. The karskin sergeant had a cunning grin on his face. The storm trooper sergeant continued to observe the field, as the karskins started rolling out light vehicles.

In the field, Weiss Smithsons, a stormtrooper, took cover as the enemy chimera started firing non-lethal lasguns.

"Where are our vehicles!? We're being pinned damn badly over here! Start rolling out those damn vehicles before I'm covered with paint, dammit!" Shouted Weiss through the comm.

"Not yet, soldier. We cannot spare our vehicles right now. They are protecting the HQ." Replied the commanding officer.

Weiss and his squad moved into a building and started making their way up the building. They were in a line formation. Weiss was the second in line. As they ascend to the fourth floor, a karskin popped out and took the man infront of him out of action. Weiss raised his gun, and shot the karskin in the head, knocking him out. The squad made its way to the fifth floor. A karskin was at the back of an overturned table, but a squadmate threw a paint grenade at the back of the table. The karskin picked up the paint bomb, and it exploded in his hand, knocking him out. A karskin moved out of the blind spot of the door, and hit Weiss in the face with his rifle, knocking him down. Weiss tripped the karskin over with a kick, then got up. He bashed the karskin's face into the wall, knocking him out. The squad moved to the top floor, where there was a heavy weapons emplacement. Weiss mounted the non lethal lascannon, then fired rounds after rounds at the chimera below, taking it out of action.

"Nice one, man." as a squad member, Miles talked to him while raising his hand, waiting for a tag.

"I'll tag you when this is over and you're not put out of action before that." replied Weiss, with a little mix of humour.

"Fine. Don't you fall before me then."

"Understood."

The storm trooper sergeant watched the scene as the karskins rolled out their Leman Russ and Basillisks.

"To all storm troopers, hostile heavy vehicles are moving in to strike at our HQ. I wan squad 1,5,7,9,10 and 12 to fall back and defend the HQ. The rest, attack the enemies at their HQ while their heavy vehicles are in the field. Do it with stealth and haste. Although its a drill, take it seriously." The storm trooper sergeant told his squads.

"Yes sir!" the storm troopers responded.

Among the dust in the battlefield, Weiss and his squad, with only had 4 men left including him moved through the bushes, shadow conclealing them from enemy eyes. Soon, a Leman Russ moved passed them, with karskin escorts. Miles aimed his non lethal lasgun towards a karskin, but Weiss grabbed the barrel and pushed it downwards slowly.

"We don't want a tank blowing us up with paint, Miles." Weiss whispered patiently to Miles.

The Leman Russ and karskins moved by, and the stormtroopers sprinted into an alley. Weiss looked around for enemies. He looked upwards, and saw a scope reflecting light from a window, aimed directly at them.

"Take cover!" Shouted Weiss.

Weiss ran towards a wall, taking cover behind it while Miles rolled to the back of a barricade. A stormtrooper jumped into the bushes, and the last one got shot in the head, knocked unconscious. The remaining stormtroopers concentrated fire on the sniper, knocking the him out. Weiss moved towards a ruin of a building, crawling behind its walls, then got up, then looked through his binoculars.

"Two squads of karskins spotted, behind lascannons and heavy fortifications. It is impossible to rush three men through it." said Weiss.

"Can you find another route?" asked Miles.

"Negative. Looks like its the only way in. They've blocked the other paths with a chimera. It looks like this is their most heavily guarded point."

"Should I call for backup?" interrupted the storm trooper.

"Yes, that would be a good choice." replied Weiss.

"This is squad 4. We have 3 men remaining. We're at the front of the enemy HQ. It is heavily fortified with two lascannons and two karskin squads. The other ways were blocked by chimeras. We would not be able to break through. Requsting backup." the stormtrooper said through the comm.

"Affirmative. This is squad 2. We are near your location. We have 5 men left. Moving to rendevouz with your squad. Over." a man spoke through the comm.

"This is squad 11. 6 men left. Moving in to you position. Over." another man spoke through the comm.

"Understood" replied the storm trooper. "11 men of 2 squads are coming to assist us in the assult." continued the storm trooper.

"Good work, soldier." replied Weiss.

After a few minutes, squad 2 moved to their location. After they were discussing about the battlefield for a few more minutes, squad 11 joined.

"Here's the plan. Squad 2 will stay at the back of the line, providing cover fire. Squad 11 will take cover at a wall a few metres infront of us. We have found a hole where a man can slip in. It was covered in tall grasses so they didn't noticed it. My squad will move through the wall via the hole and flank the lascannons with paint bombs and las fire." explained Weiss.

Soon, squad 11 moved to cover and began firing their las shots at the lascannons while squad 2 fired from the ruined building. Las shots lashed through the air, hitting everything. A few men from squad 11 was down, but one got up with sheer willpower and continued firing. Squad 2 had taken no casulties and had hit some karskins, but there were around 15 karskins protecting the entrance. Weiss moved to the hole, and saw a karskin. The karskin activated his comm to alert the others, but the storm trooper shot his head, taking him out of action. Weiss crawled through the hole first, then the stormtrooper, and then Miles. Squad 11 was almost wiped out now, and a few squad 2 men were down. Weiss pulled the pin off his paint grenade, and threw it at a lascannon. It exploded, knocking out a squad of karsins with a very strong blast of red paint (similar to strong water hoses, but much stronger). The remaining karskins turned their guns towards squad 4, and a few was shot down by squad 2 and 11. The stormtrooper threw a paint grenade, and was shot unconscious. The pait exploded, knocking out the remaining karskins. The remaining squad 2 and 11 charged through the gate. Soon, the other remaining attack squads moved in, and stormed the enemy HQ.

Weiss entered the building after the squad which he reckoned to be squad 8. He moved to the left then upstairs with Miles, while squad 8 moved right to clear the rooms. He found a downed karskin by the stairs, and took a non lethal laspistol from him. Weiss turned left, and shot a karskin, while the other karskins were reloading, Miles threw his paint bomb at them, then pulled Weiss out of the explosion range. There was a loud boom. Weiss peeked out, and the hallway were full of red paint. Weiss moved into an empty room, and then out the balcony. A Lerman Russ was returning, and it turned its main cannon towards them, then it was hit by paint. A stormtrooper Leman Russ rolled in, then fired another paint shell at the enemy Lerman Russ. Weiss and Miles moved to a window, where he saw the enemy commanding officer making his last stand with 2 more karskins. at the back of a long, overturnd table against squad 8 and 3. Weiss gave his lasgun to Miles, then pulled out both of his laspistols, then jumped through the window, rolled on the floor, and shot a round from each of his pistols, knocking the karskins out. The commanding officer turned to him, his lasgun raised. Weiss sprinted in and smacked the face of the commanding officer with the barrel of the laspistol on his right hand. The lasgun fell from the commanding officer's arm as he fell to the floor. The enemy commanding officer, on the floor, reached for his laspistol, but Weiss shot him in the head with his laspistol on his left hand before the enemy could, knocking the enemy commanding officer out. Weiss reached into the enemy commander's pocket, and pulled out a signal transmitter. If the press the red button on it, it means the storm troopers had won. He pressed the button, signalling the defeat of the karskins. The storm troopers cheered through the comm. The sound was deafning that Weiss had to turn the volume down. He took of his helmet. Miles walked in, his han raised. This time, Weiss tagged his hand, then ended up in a handshake. 


End file.
